


Comfort

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Comfort

“Where is your car?” Balthazar yelled over the sound of the wind.

You were struggling to keep up with the angel but the gash down your leg and the stab wound in your side were both bleeding profusely and you were having trouble staying on your feet.

Sighing in frustration when you didn’t answer, Balthazar looked back to see you trailing behind him.

Running back to you, he scooped you up in his arms and began to move fast.

“You could just heal me!” you exclaimed.

“We don’t have time,” he replied and you could hear the panic in his voice.

“Balthazar what is happening?”

“The angels are going to smite him. It will take the power of many and the blast will be immense. If I don’t get you far enough away…”

“Then why not fly?” you asked when he trailed off.

“When he attacked our garrison my wings were damaged. They need time to heal.”

Under the panic in his voice you heard the pain as he reflected on his brother turning his back on his own kind, burning their wings and killing several before being stopped by you and the Winchesters.

Making it to your Mustang, he tossed you in the passenger seat before climbing behind the wheel and tearing out of the parking lot, hitting a curb in the process.

“Watch it!” you exclaimed. “Who the hell taught you how to drive?”

Balthazar glanced over to see you wincing in pain when your leg hit the door.

One hand still on the wheel, he reached over with his other and touched your head, healing your wounds.

He didn’t slow down until you were at least fifty miles from the forest.

Pulling over, you both walked behind the car and looked east in time to see a column of brilliant white light fall from the sky. You knew right away you were seeing the mass smiting.

“Will it kill him?” you asked softly.

He nodded, reaching over to take your hand. You squeezed, knowing he needed comfort.

“You didn’t say goodbye,” you said.

“I needed to get you to safety,” he paused. “He didn’t deserve a goodbye.”

“Balt…”

He cut you off with his lips on yours. You knew right away what he was looking for and you gave it to him.

Letting him guide you down in the back of the Mustang you offered him comfort in every kiss and every touch.

When it was over and he held you in his arms no words of love, false promises, or fake sentiments were spoken.

You knew if angels could cry he would be weeping for his brother, both his betrayal and his death.

You reached down to once again take his hand in yours, squeezing it tight.

 


End file.
